fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocularcha
Stun Soiled |weaknesses = Fire |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Ocularcha is a massive variety of Spotted Beast seen living in the Ancient Forest's Ancient Tree. A female whose abdomen has swelled up immensely due to environmental changes, it produces a massive number of young to fight on its behalf. Physiology Female Spotted Beasts whose bodies have swelled up immensely due to environmental changes, Ocularchas are massive compared to their brethren, with only Oculex matching them in terms of size. Like Oculossis, they have yellow faces, blue eyes, three-clawed front feet, and two-clawed back feet, but their leathery hides have a more pinkish hue, their underbellies are cream-coloured in colouration, and their legs have degraded, being smaller in size. Their midsections are both long and obese, making them resemble a termite queen's abdomen in appearance. They frequently give birth to baby Oculossises, which are tiny, lack fangs, and have plain white hides as opposed to red hides with white spots. Their rumps are magenta in colouration. which signifies that they are the "queen bee" of their nests. Biology Ocularcha is a female Spotted Beast whose body structure and reproductive system went through extreme changes following a depletion in prey. In response to the threat of starvation, her body built up immense layers of fat to sustain her, to the point where she could no longer move on her own four feet, and her metabolism slowed down considerably, suppressing her appetite altogether and making her less energetic than other Spotted Beasts. In order to move around, she now has to roll, for her legs are useless due to them not being able to support her massive frame, and she can use this to her advantage, hitting walls and ledges so rocks and debris will fall on attackers. She has also become incredibly fertile due to the development of many ovaries, which were made in response to the environmental changes that made her the way she is, producing twenty-five to fifty baby Oculossises per birth, and these ravenous babies serve as her own personal army, protecting their mother by devouring any living thing in sight. Being a female monster, she can cast a pheromone from her pores that bends other Spotted Beasts to her will, getting them to bring her food in the event that her fatty layers aren't enough to sustain her and protect her from attackers. In the event that she does eat, her preferred prey items are small, low-level monsters, such as Aptonoth, Mosswine, Jagras, Kestodon, Great Jagras, Great Kestodon, and Kulu-ya-Ku. Because her large, fatty frame and sluggish movements make her vulnerable to attacks from other large monsters despite her greater size and power, she makes her nests within the Ancient Forest's Ancient Tree. Behavior Ocularcha is aggressive and territorial, attacking anything that approaches her and her domain. Due to her slow metabolism, she is often seen sleeping, but like her fellow Spotted Beasts, she is more active at night, responding to threats at a quicker rate. Despite her aggression, she prefers to have others work for her, sending armies of her young to swarm foes and using pheromones to manipulate any Oculossis, Orange Oculossis, Maculursis, and Oculex found in the area into working on her behalf. Abilities Ocularcha can produce from twenty-five to fifty baby Oculosisses per birth, and uses them to swarm her foes. She can crush foes by steamrolling them with her massive midsection, and if she slams into a wall, she can get rocks and debris to fall from the top of her nest, which inflict Stun onto anything they hit. If any other Spotted Beasts are in the area, she can use her pheromones to lure them to her nest and manipulate them into attacking her enemies. Her girth also grants her a good amount of durability and power to make up for her lack of mobility. Habitat Ocularcha nests within the Ancient Forest's Ancient Tree. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 5,300 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,915 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,710 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,890 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 65 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Body: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 10 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Back: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Front Legs: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 10 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Hind Legs: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Rear: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body= ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Back = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Front Legs= ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Hind Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Rear = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Shake Ocularcha shakes its head and body around. This attack deals medium-high damage. She will often use it in response to attacks directed at her head, and will chain it with a Steamroll in High-Rank and G-Rank. Wall Slam Ocularcha rolls into a wall in her nest, causing large amounts of rocks and debris to fall from the ceiling. The roll does high damage, while the rocks and debris deal medium-high damage and inflict Stun. Pheromone Spray Ocularcha raises her head and releases streams of pressurized pheromones from her pores. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Soiled. After the attack is used, any Spotted Beasts in the area (save for Nymphantia, which is aquatic) will enter the area she's in and attack hunters on her behalf. If the Spotted Beasts she summons are defeated, another will spawn in 100 seconds. Body Drag Similar to an inflated Zamtrios, Ocularcha drags herself towards the hunter in an attempt to increase her chances of hitting them. Getting hit by the body as it moves deals low-medium damage. Birth of an Army Ocularcha gives birth to ten to twenty-five baby Oculossises, which proceed to swarm the hunter and attack them with bites that deal low-medium damage. While the babies are fragile, their quick movement and attack speed make them dangerous in groups. A maximum of twenty-five babies can appear on the map at any given time, and if ten or more of the babies are killed, she will produce more. Steamroll Ocularcha rolls to one side, then rolls to another. This attack deals high damage. This attack has two variations: a faster version that covers less distance, and a slower version that covers more distance. Unfortunately for her, her babies are not immune to this move, and if they get caught in it, they will die, being reduced to white smears on the ground. Weapons Sword and Shield Sovereign Sword --> Supreme Sword Dual Blades Empress Blades --> High Empress Blades Hammer Queen's Might --> Queen's Enforcer Gunlance Broodmother's Cannon --> Grand Broodmother's Cannon Charge Blade Matriarch's Defender --> Matriarch's Bastion Insect Glaive Spotted Queen --> High Spotted Queen Light Bowgun Imperatrix's Gun --> Grand Imperatrix's Gun Bow Regal Bow --> Absolute Bow Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 105-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water 0 * Thunder +10 * Ice 0 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Nature 0 * Aether +10 Skills: Recovery Spd Up +1, Fully Prepared, Recovery Up, Constitution -2 High-Rank Defense: 265-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water 0 * Thunder +10 * Ice 0 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Nature 0 * Aether +10 Skills: Recovery Spd Up +1, Fully Prepared, Recovery Up, Constitution -2 G-Rank Defense: 475-710 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water 0 * Thunder +10 * Ice 0 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Nature 0 * Aether +10 Skills: Recovery Spd Up +1, Fully Prepared, Recovery Up, Constitution -2 Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 55-385 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +5 * Thunder +15 * Ice +5 * Dragon +20 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 * Nature +5 * Aether +15 Skills: Recovery Spd Up +1, Fully Prepared, Recovery Up, Constitution -2 High-Rank Defense: 130-395 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +5 * Thunder +15 * Ice +5 * Dragon +20 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 * Nature +5 * Aether +15 Skills: Recovery Spd Up +1, Fully Prepared, Recovery Up, Constitution -2 G-Rank Defense: 260-460 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +5 * Thunder +15 * Ice +5 * Dragon +20 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 * Nature +5 * Aether +15 Skills: Recovery Spd Up +1, Fully Prepared, Recovery Up, Constitution -2 Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The right eye will be taken out, with a scar appearing over the socket. Body- The belly will become scarred. Back- The back will become scarred. Legs x4- The claws will become chipped. Trivia * Ocularcha was based on Empress Bulblax, a boss from Pikmin. * Ocularcha's name is a portmanteau of Empress Bulblax's scientific name, Oculus matriarcha. Oculus is Latin for "eye", while matriarcha refers to matriarch. * Ocularcha can summon Oculossis, Orange Oculossis, and Maculursis in any rank, but can only summon Oculex in High-Rank and above. She has a higher chance of summoning stronger allies in higher ranks as well. * When exhausted, the range of Ocularcha's rolls and pheromone spray will decrease. She can recover stamina by having a summoned Spotted Beast bring her a dead Herbivore. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Stun Monster Category:Soiled Monster